


The Missing Scene

by Earlgreyer



Series: The Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, This is really just a sex scene with implied plot, if you go in with that expectation you should be fine, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: This is the scene that I wanted BioWare to give us.  Because they didn't, I went ahead and wrote it myself.  BioWare, feel free to use any or all of this in your update, because you totally messed up on the m/m romances.





	The Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> On safe sex in space: It’s somewhere around 2685 and if you’ve made it to Aya in the game, then you know there is a sanitizer machine that gets rid of all your germs before you go into the med area, so we’re all going to collectively assume that there is universal safe sex, cures for all STDs, and free and plentiful birth control thanks to wondrous twenty-seventh century medical breakthroughs, so no need to write about those pesky details.

Reyes smiles at him from the shadows, and the rush of desire and the possibility of being caught makes him grip his hand tighter as he pulls him towards the Tempest. They aren’t intentionally staying hidden, not completely, but sneaking someone onboard isn’t exactly protocol, and the fewer people who see them, the better. It’s past midnight, Kadara Port time, and they’d had a drink or two after their impromptu dance, done a bit more kissing, and Ryder had suggested they have just one more drink, in his quarters. Reyes’ eyes had sparkled at the suggestion and he knows they both understood what he was really offering. 

They duck behind a stack of crates and Ryder peeks around the corner, until a gentle tug on his hips has him stumbling backwards. Suddenly he’s pinned against the wooden slats, Reyes’ soft lips devouring his neck, and Ryder moans as he tilts his head to the side, gripping Reyes’ shoulders. “You’re gonna get us caught and then you won’t get to see the inside of the Tempest.” He’s trying to be quiet but the words come out like a long breathy groan.

He shivers as Reyes’ answer is whispered against his skin. “I can’t help myself.” He feels dizzy. They’ve been flirting for months, never having time for more than a few stolen kisses and a bit of fumbling around before someone interrupts or duty calls. And now, in just a few minutes, they’ll be in his cabin, alone, nowhere to be, and no one to interrupt. 

Reyes’ fingers press roughly into his hips and Ryder closes his eyes and locks his knees so he won’t slide to the ground when they give out like they want to. He moans again encouragingly even as he struggles to keep his voice low. “Well, I would be happy to continue this, but _out_ of our armor. Maybe we could indulge your fetish for clunky, awkward, outdoor sex another time. Somewhere not in the middle of Kadara Port docks.”

“I like the sound of that.” Reyes softly mouths the words along his jaw and runs his tongue along the shell of his ear. It makes it difficult to think straight and he’s getting harder by the second. An uncomfortable situation in Pathfinder Armor. Ryder squeezes his shoulders again and Reyes sighs dramatically, stepping back. “Fine. Have it your way.” Ryder sees the white flash of his smile and grins back, snagging Reyes’ hand again and dashes towards the last pile of containers nearest the Tempest’s ramp. He takes a final look around but still sees no one. “OK SAM. We’re headed inside.”

 _Ryder, Doctor T’Perro is working in the med bay and Suvi is reading in the lounge. The remainder of the crew are in their quarters. You should have a clear path once inside the Tempest_.

“Thanks SAM.” He squeezes Reyes’ hand and feels the return pressure just before they dash up the ramp and through the access doors. The soft swish as the lock engages behind them seems excessively loud and he winces, but he moves forward, Reyes in tow, with more confidence, knowing the aisle is always kept clear per safety regs. He leads Reyes through the next two sets of doors and then they make a mad dash down the length of the ship to the safety of his room. They’re laughing and a little out of breath, and Reyes is so close that he wouldn’t have to move much to kiss him right now. 

He hesitates for a second too long and leans in just as Reyes turns his head to glance around the room, taking everything in. But his warm hazel eyes aren’t looking away for long and he’s once again only inches away. “You have a very nice place here, Ryder.” 

“Thanks. I like it.” He slides his arms around Reyes’ neck, brushing their lips together teasingly. When Reyes slips his arms around his waist and pulls him closer he goes willingly, deepening the kiss. 

There's a soft click and he feels his chest plate shift as Reyes smirks. “What were you saying about our armor?” 

Months of pent up desire flare to life as the reality of what is about to happen, _is happening_ , crystallizes in his mind. He flicks the tabs at each of his wrists and shakes his gloves onto the floor, not caring where they land, and presses Reyes back is against the door. He slowly leans in, mouths tantalizingly close, and murmurs against his lips. “I was saying, we should be _out_ of it.” He slides his hands along the seams of Reyes’ gear, flicks his tongue out teasingly to lick along his slightly parted lips, and feels for the release buckles. He can’t find them and growls frustratedly. “But I think it would go faster if we each handle our own.”

Reyes chuckles and nods. “As much as I look forward to undressing you, I agree that unfamiliar armor will only slow us down.” 

They hurriedly flip clasps and depres releases, frantic to get rid of the unwanted bulk between them. Ryder tries to keep his eyes on Reyes, but in his excitement his fingers seem to have lost their coordination and he has to fight his way out of his armor. It’s a battle he is not prepared to lose. When he finally looks up again he freezes in place. Like him, Reyes is wearing nothing but black, skintight under-armor and it leaves nothing to the imagination. Ryder can plainly see Reyes’ gorgeously thick cock straining against the fabric, and he desperately wants to touch. He’s forgotten how to breathe. Reyes smooth voice washes over him like a caress. “Like what you see?”

Ryder snaps his eyes up and smirks to counter the blush he knows is staining his cheeks. “Has anyone ever told you that your voice is pure sex?” 

Reyes laughs low and dirty and steps closer, grabbing him by the hips, pressing his fingers into his flesh. “Not in exactly that way, no.” Ryder moans softly and closes his eyes, aware of his own achingly hard cock begging for attention. This isn’t enough. Not when they’d been waiting for months, endlessly flirting, stealing kisses when they could. He slips his hands under the edge of Reyes’ shirt and pushes the fabric higher until Reyes lets go of him and pulls it the rest of the way off himself.

Ryder’s eyes devour every inch of visible skin, trying to look everywhere at once, fingers itching to slide through the fine coating of black hair on his chest and touch the ridges and grooves of his muscular abdomen. Ryder’s voice shakes with the effort to restrain himself. “Your body is gorgeous.” _Calm down or you’ll last all of two minutes_. 

He reaches for the edge of his own shirt, but Reyes beats him to it. “Allow me.” His hands are surprisingly gentle, and Ryder can’t suppress a shiver of pleasure as they slide up his body. In a flash his shirt is on the floor, and they are pressed together from pelvis to chest, tongues exploring each others mouths noisily, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. Ryder buries his fingers in Reyes’ thick black hair, heart hammering in his chest. He can feel Reyes’ cock pressing hard against his, and he rolls his hips, making them both gasp. 

Reyes voice is rough with desire and his breath tickles the fine hairs around Ryder’s lips. ‘I want you, Scott. More than I remember ever wanting anyone. The way you look at me...” Ryder’s breath catches as Reyes meets his eyes. “This is important to me. _You_ are important to me.” Reyes softly caresses his face. “I wanted you to know that for me, this is not just about one night.” 

He can feel the importance of the moment. His body is vibrating with it, and he knows Reyes is offering him everything he wants. “That’s the second time you’ve used my first name.” He leans their foreheads together and smiles softly. “I like hearing you say it.” He brushes their lips together, whispering against them. “ _You’re_ important to _me_ , Reyes. And I want you too.” He tightens his grip in his hair. “ _I want you so much_. Now as well as after.” He feels Reyes shaking and gentles his touch. Reyes moans against his mouth and Ryder quickly parts his lips, closing the slight distance between them, deepening the kiss, stroking Reyes’ tongue with his own. He closes his eyes, sure he’s never been kissed so thoroughly or so well before, and smiles as Reyes steers him backwards towards his bed. 

They stop when he feels the mattress hit his calves, and he shivers with anticipation. Reyes leans away and looks searchingly into his face. “You’re sure? It’s alright to change your mind. We don’t need to do this.”

Ryder isn’t sure if he wants to laugh out loud or scream and point to his aching cock, but Reyes is so sincere that he answers him honestly. “I am absolutely sure. I have been thinking about this for months.” He kisses him slowly. “Having very, very wet dreams about you, actually.” He kisses him again and rolls his hips. “And I want to know what _your_ hand feels like instead of mine, pretending it’s yours. So yes, I am _very_ sure.”

Ryder inhales sharply as Reyes’ hand slips between them and gently squeezes his cock through the thin fabric. “LIke this?” He thinks he might die or come right there as Reyes slowly teases him with the tips of his fingers, stroking lightly from his balls to the very tip of his cock. Ryder closes his eyes, barely aware of anything except how good Reyes’ hand feels. He can only manage a pathetic nod in response. Reyes chuckles, “Oh, poor Ryder, neglected for so long.” 

He barks out a laugh. “Yeah, for 639 years and four months. Ohhhhhh.” His eyes fly open as Reyes gently rubs the edge of his thumb into the slit of his cock. His hips thrust forward and he pants softly as he’s teased, and whines pitifully when Reyes suddenly stops. 

“Easy.” He feels Reyes’ fingers toying with the waistband of his pants. “Can I take these off?” 

“Fuck, yes! Please!” He tugs gently at Reyes’ pants. “Can I?” 

That earns him one of Reyes’ sexy smiles and Ryder forgets to breathe again. “Yes, I would like that very much.” He slides his shaking hands down Reyes’ chest, and along his sides, barely breathing as his fingers hook under the waistband to carefully ease them over his hips. They drop to his ankles and Reyes steps out of them, kicking them to the side just as Ryder’s hit the floor. He watches Reyes move onto the bed, stares at the flexing muscles of his ass as he crawls towards the pillows and rolls onto his back, one arm under his head and the other held out invitingly. 

Ryder smiles and takes his time looking. Reyes smirks and drops his hand to his chest, slowly sliding it along his body, through the fine hair on his belly and into the courser hair surrounding his thick, dark cock, already dripping with precum. Ryder licks his lips and kneels on the edge of the bed between his legs, placing a hand on Reyes’ thigh and slides it higher as he slowly crawls onto the mattress. He can’t contain a moan when Reyes spreads his legs wider, an obvious invitation to explore. “Fuck, you look so good.” 

His sexy voice washes over Ryder like a caress. “Brings up an interesting point.” 

Ryder can’t tear his eyes away from his body but he’s sure Reyes doesn’t mind. “What does?”

“You said fuck. And I certainly hope so. But that leaves the question of who.” He strokes his cock a few times, and grins wickedly at Ryder’s soft whines. “Personally, I enjoy either position.” 

Suddenly Ryder has an image of Reyes beneath him, legs pulled high, moaning as he thrusts into him. It’s replaced just as quickly with thoughts of Reyes behind him, fingers digging into his hips, slamming into him with his beautiful cock. Words are difficult so he nods vigorously until he manages to force a few out of his mouth. “Yeah! Me too. Either. Both.” He glances up Reyes’ body and blushes when he sees his amused grin. 

“Good, then we will have lots of things to try together. But which do you think you would prefer now?” 

His mind is blank. There is no way he can choose, so he blurts out “You pick.” 

His cock twitches as Reyes pupils dilate and he holds out his hand again. “Come here, darling, and let me take care of you.” 

Without hesitation he crawls up Reyes and sprawls across him, humming with pleasure as feels a hand slip into his hair and the other skim down his back, squeezing his ass firmly. He leans down to kiss Reyes but instead makes an undignified squawk as he’s rolled onto his back with Reyes grinning down at him. “I hope these walls are soundproof.”

“I guess we’ll find out. Uuuuuuuuuh!” The hand on his ass grips harder and Reyes rolls his hips against him, grinding their cocks together, and he can’t think of anything else but repeating that movement. Ryder wraps his arms around Reyes’ back and hooks a leg behind his thigh, pressing up against his weight. “Fuck! That feels so good.” He grabs a handful of Reyes’ hair and pulls his face lower until their mouths slot together, tongues sliding against each other passionately. It’s all so perfect and overwhelming in the best way and he wants more, wants Reyes. 

Reyes slides off to the right, and the hand on Ryder’s ass slides along his hip and around the front of his thigh, teasing closer to his cock. Ryder strains upward and Reyes leans in, gently nuzzling against his temple and whispers, “Shhh, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” Ryder is about to tell him just how very alright it isn’t when Reyes’ hand wraps around his cock and strokes him a few times. The words are cut off before they leave his mouth, and his eyes slide closed. He grabs the bedding with both fists, straining to thrust into Reyes’ firm grip. It feels amazing, if a bit rough. 

He pries a hand from the sheets and gently grabs Reyes’ wrist. “Waitwaitwait.” He forces his eyes open and grins. “Hold on.” He stretches across the bed, straining to get to the drawer of the side table but can’t quite reach. 

Reyes seems to figure out what he’s doing and kisses the tip of his nose and rolls to the side, digging in the drawer. It’s only when he chuckles and turns to look over his shoulder that Ryder remembers what else is in there. “ _Scott Ryder_. I see you’ve managed to find a few of the finer things that the Heleus Cluster has to offer.” Thankfully he doesn’t pull anything out of the drawer but a tube of lubricant.

Ryder blushes crimson and hides his face behind his hands. “Just kill me now.” He feels the bed jostle and rolls sideways to bury his face in Reyes’ beautiful chest. He expects teasing, or a patronizing kiss on the head, but instead hears the snap of the tube opening, and gasps as Reyes’ coated fingers wrap around him instead. He can’t stop a relieved moan. 

“There. Is that better, my darling?” Reyes leans in to kiss him and Ryder meets him halfway, fingers slipping into his dark hair. He moans into Reyes’ mouth and thrusts into his hand and he can’t ever recall being this turned on. Reyes continues stroking him but gently ends the kiss. The smirk on his face a clear tip-off that they aren’t done with the prior topic. “I like your toys, Scott. Perhaps we can try them together sometime.” A wave of relief floods through him, although he isn’t sure why he was worried. Reyes didn’t seem like the prudish type. His breath is warm against his ear and he shivers as he feels teeth scraping across his earlobe. “I’m intrigued by the… is it a tentacle?” Ryder closes his eyes and imagines Reyes murmuring in his ear, slowly thrusting into him with that particular toy, and it has him writhing under his hand. “Oh, is that a favorite?” Ryder hears the lube cap opening again and feels Reyes’ fingers sliding across his perineum, teasing lightly. He rolls onto his back and spreads his legs without hesitating, and moans as Reyes’ fingertips ghost across his hole. 

“Please.” His hands clench and unclench in the sheets as he tries to maintain some control and not embarrass himself. He makes soft, desperate noises as Reyes slowly slides a finger inside him.

“Is that what you want, my darling?” His finger strokes in and out and Ryder thrusts up to meet his hand. He nods his head, eyes still shut, afraid that if he opens them he’ll wake up and find it’s all a dream. He feels a second finger slip in and now he’s panting hoarsely with each thrust. Reyes is taking his time, teasing him with his fingers and stroking his cock with the other hand, and Ryder isn’t sure how he hasn’t come by now. He feels like he’s been on the edge of coming for hours when Reyes’ sexy voice murmured in his ear. “Do you want me, Scott? Are you ready for me?”

“Fuck.” His voice is desperate and needy and he doesn’t care. His eyes fly open and he holds Reye’s gaze. “Yes! Fuck yes! I want you now!” He moves quickly, shoves Reye’s right shoulder, forcing him back onto the bed, and smirks down at him. “You’ve teased me enough.” He grabs the lube and squeezes it into his hand, thoroughly slicking Reyes’ cock then grips the base and positions himself over him. Deep breaths help him to relax through the initial stretch as the fat head of Reyes’ cock presses against the tight ring of muscle. It’s literally been centuries since his body did this and he knows he can’t rush this, no matter how much he wants to. 

Reyes rubs his hands along his thighs. “Scott, you look so good. That’s it darling, you’re doing so well. Take your time.” Slowly, he feels increasing pressure as his body pulls Reyes in, and he stills his hips until he’s completely relaxed. 

Reyes looks concerned, although he seems to be trying to mask it, and Ryder smiles shakily at him. “You’re big, but _oh_ , you feel _so_ good.” He meets his eyes and very slowly begins to rock his hips, not moving much, getting used to him, until the pressure starts to build and pleasure replaces everything else. He smiles and slides lower with each movement until he is sitting flush against Reyes, who looks gorgeous beneath him, eyes half lidded and mouth slack. “Feel good?”

Reyes nods and squeezes his thighs gently. “Hold still for a bit? You’re so tight, feel so good. I need a moment.” Ryder feels a rush of pleasure knowing his body feels good to Reyes, that he’s close to coming because of him. He watches his face closely and when he takes a deep breath and smiles up at him, Ryder grins back and starts to move. The pleasure builds slowly as his body remembers how it’s supposed to work. Little by little the intensity increases and he starts to grind against Reyes. It’s so good, intense, and he feels the sweat beading on his chest and trickling down his lower back as he speeds things up. Reyes slides his hands higher, holding onto his hips, helping steady him as he rocks faster. Ryder slots their fingers together and Reyes smiles up at him through a haze of pleasure. “You feel amazing. So good.”

Ryder smiles and grinds down harder to tease him, and he feels Reyes fingers tighten as he moans loudly. His eyes are fully open and he smirks up at him, and Ryder knows he’s in trouble. The best possible kind of trouble, he’s sure. Reyes tilts his hips and thrusts up hard as he pulls down on Ryder’s hips. It makes Ryder gasp and Reyes does it again. This time he sees sparks behind his eyes as Reyes’ cock rubs against his prostate. “Oh!” Reyes begins hammering into him. Ryder closes his eyes, his moans turning into one long vowel sound that gets higher and higher as the pace increases. He’s dizzy and can’t catch his breath and doesn’t remember sex ever feeling this amazing. He’s hurtling towards orgasm, and it all feels too perfect to slow down. He gasps for air and silently begs for Reyes to keep moving, keep doing exactly what he’s doing, never stop, not ever.

Reyes squeezes his hips and through the haze of impending orgasm Ryder manages to open his eyes. “Look at me, darling. Let me see you when you come.” He tries to look at Reyes’ face, to smile down at him, but he can’t seem to focus his eyes, and the tightening in his balls and tingling in his thighs are consuming what attention he has left. He squeezes Reyes hands, unable to form any words, trying to tell him he’s here, but he’s close. “That’s it, darling. Fuck, you look so good.” Reyes’ voice sounds breathy and his thrusts are losing their rhythm and Ryder thinks he’s close too. Reyes wraps a hand around his cock, strokes once, and stars explode behind Ryder's eyes as he curls forward, every muscle contracting, and comes. His body shudders and he can’t breathe, and it feels like he’s never going to stop coming. 

He vaguely remembers falling forward onto Reyes’ chest, and hearing him shout and feeling his body shaking beneath him as he comes. He knows he heard talking and wasn’t sure if he was dreaming it, but he feels gentle hands caressing his back and smoothing the hair from his face.

“ _Ryder is once again aware of his surroundings, Reyes. Heart rate is within normal parameters and his blood pressure is 120/70_.”

“Thanks, SAM.” He feels the rumble of Reyes’ voice under his cheek and slowly tries to push himself up. “Hey there. Here, let me help you.” Reyes gently eases him sideways and positions him on the pillows then leans over him on one elbow, concern and amusement plain on his face.

Ryder smiles up at him and lifts a hand to caress his cheek. “Handsome.” He frowns slightly. “What happened? Why is SAM talking to you and not me?”

“ _I am here Ryder. Mr. Vidal became concerned when you exhibited signs of fainting. I assured him that you were fine, and that the condition was brought about by too much alcohol, not enough food and overexertion resulting from vigorous stimulation of the prostate._ ”

“SAM! Enough!” He buries his face in Reyes’ shoulder and groans. 

“ _Resuming quiet mode_.”

“I think I might die of embarrassment now.” He risks a look at Reyes and is met with a soft, warm, perfectly sweet kiss. He smiles and hums happily against his lips.

“That would be a terrible shame. I was hoping for a repeat performance, though with less fainting.” Reyes’ smile is beautiful and Ryder feels his stomach do a little swoop.

“Well, it _was_ amazing.” He brushes his fingers through the soft hairs on Reyes’ chest and smiles against his shoulder. “No one’s ever made me faint before.” 

He feels Reyes shrug. “It’s a gift.” 

Ryder grins and lightly punches him. “Alright, don’t let it go to your head. You heard SAM. It was lack of hydration and food.” He snuggles closer, fitting perfectly against his side. “It _was_ incredible, though.”

He feels Reyes’ lips against his forehead and a rush of happiness follows as he nuzzles into his hair. “Yes, it was.” 

Ryder shifts and feels himself sticking to Reyes, and frowns. He pushes up on his elbow and kisses him on the cheek. “You want to shower or should I just grab a wet cloth to wipe us down?”

Reyes looks a bit surprised at the question but smiles shyly. “Didn’t we sneak on board so no one would know I was here?”

Ryder shrugs. “Reyes, I’m not trying to hide you like some dirty secret.” He sits up and gently cups Reyes’ jaw and rubs his thumb along his cheek. “I don’t want anyone to try to hurt you to get to me, or in retaliation for actions I take as Pathfinder which have nothing to do with you.” He leans in and kisses him. It’s soft and gentle and he tries to convey all the things he’s feeling with it. “You’re very important to me. And my crew knows that already.” He smiles and leaves it at that. Reyes doesn’t need to know that half of them are being dicks about it. 

Reyes nods but there’s a look in his eye that makes Ryder believe he may already know. “Why don’t we just clean up quickly and we’ll push our luck with showers the next time.” He leans into Ryder’s hand and turns his head quickly to kiss his palm. 

“OK.” He kisses him again and then gets out of bed. He goes to his wardrobe and pulls out two pairs of sleep pants and tosses one to Reyes then slips into the other pair. “I”ll be back in just a minute.” He grins and pads to the door, slipping through and into the bathroom. He quickly cleans himself up at the sink and grabs a new washcloth, wets it down and grabs a dry towel and heads back to his room.

“Ryder, you’re up late.” He spins around and sees Lexi heading to the bathroom from the Medical bay.

“Could say the same to you. Working?” He casually throws the towel over his shoulder and pretends he’s not holding a damp cloth in his other hand. 

He can see her looking at the towels and the way he’s dressed and she grins. “Reading. But it’s time to get some sleep.” She slips past him and before the bathroom doors close behind her she turns and grins at him. “I’d suggest the same for you and Mr. Vidal.” She turns away and the doors close behind her.

Ryder shakes his head and knows that the entire crew will be talking about this before he’s even awake tomorrow. He slips through the doors to his room and finds Reyes propped up in bed with the sheets pooled around his waist. “Well, there’s a gorgeous picture.” He crosses the room and sits next to him, gently wiping down his chest and abdomen. “I like having you in my bed.”

“I like being in your bed.” Reyes smirks and takes the towel from Ryder’s hand and dries himself off. “It’s a nice bed.”

“Oh, that’s it? You like my _bed_. I see how it is.” Ryder grins and makes a shooing motion. “Over. You’re on my side.”

“Oh I see, we have sides now.” He moves over and Ryder climbs in while he wraps the damp towel in the dry one and sets them on the bedside table. He pulls on the sleep pants and lays down, tucking Ryder against him. “I hope you don’t mind, I like being the big spoon.”

Ryder doesn’t mind at all. He snuggles back against his chest and wraps Reyes’ arm more tightly across his body. “You’re a guest so I’ll let you have this one.” He can’t quite catch the yawn that seems to come from his very core. Reyes chuckles against the nape of his neck and his breath is warm and comforting. 

“Thank you. That’s so kind. Now get some sleep. You’re going to need it for when I wake you up in the morning.” Reyes’ arms tighten around him briefly and he nuzzle into his hair. “Good night, Scott.”

He grins like a fool and doesn’t care. “Oooh, my favorite kind of alarm clock.” He presses against his arm in a sleepy half hug. “Night Reyes. SAM, lights off, please.”

“ _Dimming lights. Good night._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a follow up to this that involves the next morning and crew reactions. I haven’t decided yet. If you feel strongly about this idea I’d love to hear about that or any other comments you might have!


End file.
